The present invention relates generally to the field of filing devices and, more particularly, to an improved carrying case for removably and detachably holding a portable expanding file folder.
Accordion-like or expanding file folders are commonly used for storage of papers and the like. These folders are preferable to conventional file folders because they save space; they have the ability to expand to hold additional documents; and they allow for more careful and segregated organization of individual documents within the particular folder. Previously, expanding file folders have been designed either for desktop usage or with a closure flap for portability. If the documents housed within the folder have to be transported from one location to another, a user would merely pick up the file folder and carry it from location to location. The desktop version of the known expandable folders without a closure flap is not an optimum design for portability because the open top associated with these types of folders exposes the documents filed therewithin to the elements and there is a greater likelihood that the documents stored therein could fall out of the folder or otherwise become shuffled or rearranged during transportation. This often occurs due to improper handling or positioning of the folder during transportation, improper placement of the folder at a particular location, and/or dropping or otherwise knocking the flapless folder over onto its side. Although the known expandable file folders having a closure flap provide better portability than those without flaps, such folders likewise suffer from disadvantages in that repeated opening and closing of the closure flap leads to wear and tear at the hinge location and normal usage of the closure flaps will eventually lead to separation of the flap from the main body of the folder. In addition, although expanding file folders with flaps provide some protection to the documents contained therein from the elements, such folders are themselves exposed to the inclement weather and may be damaged by rain, snow or other environmental conditions since the known portable expandable file folders are primarily made from some type of paper material.
It is therefore desirable to provide a carrying case that can be used with a plurality of different expanding file folders, the carrying case having the ability to allow one expandable file folder to be easily installed and removed when desired, and thereafter allowing another expandable file folder to be reinstalled within the carrying case for transporting any particular file folder from one location to another. It is also desirable that such a carrying case allow for easy access to the documents contained within the expanding file folder, and that it provide for easy transport and protection of the documents contained therewithin.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a carrying case for expanding or accordion-like file folders wherein the carrying case allows for easy access to the documents contained within the expandable folder; it provides document security during transportation; and it provides protection to both the expanding file folder and the documents contained therein from the elements. In keeping with this objective, a carrying or transport case is provided with a holding mechanism by which any one of a plurality of known expandable file folders can be easily removably attached to the interior of the carrying case. In a preferred embodiment, flexible or resilient tab members are used to engage the side walls of the expandable folder when the folder is positioned within the carrying case, the tab members being positioned and located so as to engage and overlap an edge portion of each folder side wall. When installed, the carrying case becomes part of the file folder and can be used to expand and contract the individual pockets of the file folder in a normal fashion. Other means for removably holding the expandable file folder within the carrying case can likewise be utilized. The present carrying case may likewise include a wide variety of different closure mechanisms for securely closing the carrying case once the expandable folder is attached therewithin for easy grasping when transporting the file folder from one location to another. The present carrying case adds security, weather proofing, and style to the transportation of a basic expandable file folder.